


Don't Need to Sing it

by hhoneycas



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Musician!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneycas/pseuds/hhoneycas
Summary: "They sang together in the car driving up and down highways to nowhere. They sang when Dean was practicing, Cas mumbling the words from the couch, shouting little suggestions as Dean went through his songs. They sang when they were drunk off their asses and Dean put a record on. But it was always them. Then close, together, singing with the same breaths, not letting the moment escape them. Even now in the small bar with fifty people watching, and Cas so inebriated he would be embarrassed tomorrow, it was just them. Just them locking eyes and singing the lyrics Dean wrote for them. About them. Because of them. Because of him."Everything Dean has ever written has been for Cas, but a few lyrics may be more important than Cas thinks.





	Don't Need to Sing it

Dean took a deep breath before leaning into the microphone. If Billy Joel was right about only one thing, though in reality he was right about many, it would be that _the microphone smelled like a beer_ now if only the rest of the song would come true and he could get some money out of this. He took another breath, barring a finger across the first fret of his guitar.

“I’m Dean, and I guess you could say I play guitar,” He said, not daring a glance at the audience.

“You’re wrong, dumbass. You most certainly can play that fucking guitar.” The dark haired guy at the front said, drink swaying in his hand.

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean smiled, knowing the other man meant affection even if it didn’t come off quite like that after passing through his whisky-laden brain.

“No problem, sweetie.” Cas downed the rest of his drink before stumbling past some people to the bar.

“Okay before I start someone cut him off.” Light laughs pebbled through the crowd, and when they died down, Dean began to sing.

It was an original, he always started with an original because if it flopped he could fall back on a cover. But tonight, at this particular bar, the song he began with seemed to be a hit. And if not with anyone else, at least with his boyfriend.

“ _And I know that you’ll stay here waiting, waiting for me._ ”

Cas’ lack of inhibition, due to the alcohol of course, let the lyrics slip through. And there was something about his singing voice, that had always made Dean happy. It wasn’t the most perfect voice in the world, but it was special. Mostly because when Cas sang, he only sang along with _him_. They sang together in the car driving up and down highways to nowhere. They sang when Dean was practicing, Cas mumbling the words from the couch, shouting little suggestions as Dean went through his songs. They sang when they were drunk off their asses and Dean put a record on. But it was always them. Then close, together, singing with the same breaths, not letting the moment escape them. Even now in the small bar with fifty people watching, and Cas so inebriated he would be embarrassed tomorrow, it was just them. Just them locking eyes and singing the lyrics Dean wrote _for_ them. _About_ them. Because of them. Because of _him_.

“ _Cause I promise honey, when I return, oh I won’t ever leave_.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile that split across his face. He was pretty sure there was nothing stopping Cas and his toothy grin either.

Dean played the rest of his set like that, looking at Cas, and just smiling. He was still smiling to himself when he zipped up the guitar case, hoisting it over his shoulder and coming face to face with Cas, who suddenly had a very serious look on his face.

“What’s up, babe?” Dean asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Cas’ cheekbone.

“I was just wondering,” He paused, a hand finding the small of Dean’s back and pulling him close, “If you think your vocal chords are in any way prepared for the thorough use they will be put to once we get home.”

“You’re drunk. That’s not happening.” He laced his fingers with Cas’ other hand, guiding his suddenly whimpering boyfriend out the door.

*

Dean woke up to Cas’ alarm, the same song as the one he’d first played last night, gradually getting louder.

“Why the fuck is the alarm on?” Cas rolled over Dean, reaching blindly for his phone.

“Not singing along anymore?” Dean yawned, grabbing the phone. He looked down at Cas who looked back up at him with confusion and concern.

“Singing? Was I singing? Did I sing? In front of people?”

“Nobody noticed, you’re fine.”

“Dean.”

“You had a drink every ten minutes for four hours. You were singing. You were singing loudly,” Dean stated, gaining him a fist to the sternum.

“I can’t believe you let me do that.” Cas said it but his heart wasn’t into the statement, as he played with the collar of Dean’s tee.

“You have a pretty voice.”

“Yeah, but it’s not something I want to share. I sing your music and other stuff that’s important to _us_ , because I love _you_.” Cas fingers drifted from Dean’s collar to his hair as he moved to level his head with Dean’s.

“I love you too, Cas.”

“I’m glad,” Cas climbed out of the bed, “Because if not these three albums titled ‘C’, ‘A’, and ‘S’ wouldn’t mean anything.” He gestured to the records displayed above their bed. “Still can’t believe you did that,” he mumbled, walking out of the room.

Dean laughed, pulling out his notebook from the bedside drawer, tearing out a page before climbing out of bed himself.

*

Dean had paused several times in the hallway before he manned up enough to walk into the kitchen.

“I have lyrics.” He held up the paper when Cas looked up at him. “But you’re not allowed to read them ‘till I make the eggs.”

“That’s dumb,” Cas said, snatching the paper from Dean, but sliding it underneath his coffee cup.

When Dean pushed a plate of bell pepper scrambled eggs in front of his boyfriend they were immediately ignored. “I can read these now, right?”

“Go ahead.” Dean hid behind his coffee and watched Cas carefully.

His eyes flicked back and forth scanning the words. The normal emotions came across his face, approval, general happiness, love and whatnot, but Dean was waiting for a specific one. And when Cas looked up at him and said, “I will murder you, Dean Winchester.” He saw it. Shock.

“I can play it for you, or you can keep reading the words.” Dean stood, dragging Cas by the bicep behind him, dropping him on the couch, and settling on the piano bench with his guitar.

“Do you want the…” Cas held out the lyrics lamely.

“I memorized it months ago,” Dean said, smiling and trying so hard not to cry.

“ _I once told you I would never leave you._

_Now I want to tell you that it’s true._

_This ‘we’ thing is the best thing that I’ve got,_

_But know that the most important part is you._

_I love you and I don’t need to sing it,_

_Cause I’ve said it millions of times._

_I love you and I really shouldn’t sing it,_

_But my brain only understands feelings when they rhyme._

_So here it goes me trying to say I’ll never leave you._

_Making vows that might get heard on the radio._

_I’ll take your left hand and I’ll never let it go._

_I’ll wrap my heart around you, three fingers left of your thumb._

_I love you and I don’t need to sing it._

_Cause I’ve said it millions of times._

_I love you and I really shouldn’t sing it._

_But my brain only understands feelings when they rhyme._

_My best proposals not the one where I sing it._

_But if I don’t I might lose out to my tears._

_I should’ve done it some other way than singing it._

_So say yes and erase all my fears_.

_I ought to come right out and ask it._

_I guess I’m just a little bit afraid._

_So here it goes I’m really gonna ask it._

_Will you marry me? Be with me till the end of our days.”_

Dean cleared his throat loudly before looking up at Cas, who had taken no effort to not cry.

“I know the song part is kinda a cop-out, and now that I’m thinking I left the ring in my pillowcase, and so this isn’t as great as I’d imagined it…” As Dean talked Cas stood up from the couch and walked over to him. He gently took the guitar from Dean’s hands leaning it against the piano, and Dean slowly shut up.

“I am going to learn every word to that song and we will sing it at our wedding and that will be the first and last time I voluntarily sing in front of people.” Then he leaned down and kissed Dean as he smiled underneath him. “But right now we have to go get the ring from your pillowcase.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him violently towards their room.

“Gonna live up to what you said last night?” Dean asked, smirking.

Cas turned to Dean, his face flashing quickly from confusion, to realization, to contemplation, then determination. “Absolutely. But shouldn’t we put a sock on the door?”

Now Dean’s face contorted with confusion before he slowly said, “Cas, we aren’t in college.”

“Yes,” Cas leveled his now-fiancé with a serious look. “But it signals we have a current engagement.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, he laughed and kissed Cas, pushing him into the room. He laughed when they couldn’t get further than making out because Cas kept mumbling, “ _I love you and I don’t need to sing it._ ” Eventually his laughter settled into a smile as he told Cas he loved him.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos and I love you all! thanks for reading!


End file.
